Could life get any worse?
by Tenten2295
Summary: Tenten has a great life, but then she figures out she's moving! How will she be able to survive? Will she tell anyone else? Is she going to admit her real feelings? How will she handle so many changes in her life? NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Hey! I just thought of typing this story because it's based on a true life experience. (Not my life). And I thought it would make a good fanfiction, so here you go!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Could life be any perfect?

I have great friends, a small family, good education, and a place where people think about me.

I love my life.

Anyways, let me introduce myself. My name is Tenten Mitarashi. I am currently in Middle school, but I will be in High school next year. I can't wait!

I have the best's friends in the whole wide world.

Sakura Haruno. She is a bit aggressive but she is very caring and puts others before herself.

Ino Yamanaka. She is shopping queen. Not to mention a drama queen too. But she is friendly once you get to know her.

Hinata Hyuuga. The quietest of all. She is very very shy. But once she gets to know you, her shyness is turned into friendliness.

Naruto Uzumaki. The dumbest of them all! He is really friendly and knows how to put on a show.

Shikimaru Nara. The laziest of all. He sleeps and sleeps and sleeps and sleeps and… well, you get the point, although he is the smartest of us all.

Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah. I don't really consider him my 'friend' but he hangs out with the other guys. He is an ass but 'sometimes' you can tell that he really cares.

Neji Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin. He is really nice to me. Although he doesn't really notice me at all. This makes me very sad, considering I have a crush on him.

Yeah well, there you go. That's all my friends.

Onto my small family.

Which is only Anko Mitarashi. She is my aunt. My only relative left. Everyone else died. Not that I had a huge family, but she's the only one I have left.

I am in Konoha middle school. I have one year left and I'm off to High school!

Now then, let's get on with the story!

**Tenten's POV.**

"What?! Why?! I don't want to leave!" I yelled at my aunt. I was furious!

"I'm sorry Tenten, but the company offered me a better job in the United States." She replied looking at the ground.

"But we have a great life here! You don't need a better job! Our life here is great! I don't want to leave! Please! I don't want to move somewhere else! I want to stay here! In Konoha!" I screamed at her.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but I already took the job. I knew that you would react this way. But I really need this job." She said with her eyes closed.

"If you knew that I would react this way, why did you take this job?! Why?! Tell me!"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"Because , I'm pregnant! Happy?!"

"…"

"I'm sorry Tenten, but it's the truth."

"Who's the father?" I asked bitterly.

"I don't know."

"What do mean you don't know?!"

"I mean that I don't know who the father is! Because I was drunk! I have no idea who the father is!"

"You were drunk?!"

"…"

"Great, that's a great reason. Geez, you really are stupid, you know that?!"

"…"

"I can't believe I EVER looked up to you!"

"That's why we need to move."

"…"

"I need more money for you, me, and the baby."

"…"

"I'm sorry Tenten, but we don't have any other choice, we need to move and the job I have now won't be enough for us."

"When?"

"In about 3 months."

"I'm gonna go call Sak-"

"No!"

"What do you mean no?!''

"You can't tell anyone we're moving! "

"Why not?!"

"Because! It'll just make it harder for us to leave."

I started to head out the door, until a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." I said taking my hand out of her grasp

I walked out, leaving my aunt alone.

How? How could this happen? Why did this have to happen?! Especially to me?!

But what can I do about it now? I'm leaving and I'm not coming back until I'm at the age where I can do stuff on my own, which is when I'm 18.

Wow. That means that when I move, I won't be able to see my friends in 4 long years. Yeah, I'm 14.

Heh. Wow. I knew that my happiness would end. I just wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

I walked through the park, ignoring everything that was around me.

I walked to the fountain and stopped, looked at my reflection and I did something that I wouldn't normally do.

I jumped inside the fountain. I sat there, water falling down my neck and onto my back.

It felt so good, so refreshing.

I sat there for a couple minutes and those minutes turned into hours.

I know I could get sick, but I didn't care at the moment. All I knew, is that life couldn't get any worse.

I was wrong.

"Tenten?"

I didn't move. I knew who this person was. I was just frozen.

"What do you want Neji?" I asked coldly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in a fountain, care to join?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uuh, no thanks. But…um…why are you sitting in a fountain?"

"Because I feel like it!"

"…"

Neji just stood there.

"I'm sorry Neji. I'm just sad, scared, and angry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"Tenten, are you crying?"

Yep, here come the waterworks.

"I'm sorry Neji..I'm just…sorry." With that I jumped out of the fountain and ran away.

"Tenten!" I heard Neji call after me. But I couldn't stop running.

My whole body was numb, probably from being under the cold water for too long.

I stopped by a nearby bridge walked down a little hill that lead under the bridge.

I took out my cell phone and started to dial a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Saki? It's me, Tenten."

"_Tenten? What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

"Um, nothing. But…um…do you mind if I sleep over?"

"_Oh, um. No, not at all. Come on over Tenten. Mi casa es tu casa."_

I chuckled at her attempt to try and pronounce those words right.

"Ok, thanks Saki. I'll be over soon. Bye."

I hung up my phone and wiped my tears. With that, I headed home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I walked through the door of my house, still wet.

"Tenten! Where did you go?" My aunt asked me.

"Does it matter, Anko?"

"Yes, it does."

"I went to the park. Happy?"

"…"

I left to my room to pack my things for the sleep over.

"What are doing?"

"I'm packing my stuff." I said impatiently.

"Where are you going?"

"To Saki's."

"You're not going to tell her about the moving thing right?"

"…"

"Tenten!"

I walked past her and opened the door.

"Tenten!"

"…"

SLAM!

I walked fast to Saki's house, ignoring my aunt's screams.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" I heard Saki say before she opened the door.

"Oh! Hi Ten! I hope you don't mind, but I invited Hina and Ino!"

"Oh! Not at all! The more the merrier, that's what I also say! Hehehe!"

Ok, I sorta faked laughed there, and it seemed pretty obvious that I did.

"Um, Tenten? Is everything alright?" Saki asked me.

"Yeah! Everything is just fine! Just…peachy." I said looking at the floor.

"Ten-chan!" I heard a little voice behind me.

"Hina!" I embraced Hina in a big hug.

"Hey, Ten!" I heard another voice being Hina.

"Hi Ino!"

As I let go of Hinata, I thought of all the good memories we have shared. Soon, all those memories will fade, until there's nothing left. I looked at the floor not realizing that I was crying.

"Ten-chan! What's wrong?!" Hina asked.

"N-nothing." I managed to say.

"Uh-uh. It doesn't seem like nothing, what's wrong Ten?" Ino asked.

I looked at all of them before I fell to my knees.

"Ten!" Saki yelled.

"I'll miss you guys." I said while tears rolled down my face.

"What do you mean?" Ino and Saki asked at the same time.

"I-I mean that…I'm leaving Konoha, for a long time."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Should I continue? Please tell me. **

**Review please!**

**=) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry, I couldn't help but type up the next chapter…so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**=)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**No POV.**

"Tenten?! What do you mean you're moving?! Where?!" Ino asked as she started to tear up.

"My aunt, she's pregnant, and, well, she got a better job that will be able to pay for all of us…because the job she has now…won't be enough for all of us…so she took a better job…but the job she's going to take…is in the United States." Tenten said through sobs.

"Oh my god. Ten…that's so…wait. All of us? You mean you and your aunt?" Sakura asked.

"No… my aunts pregnant...she got drunk and got herself pregnant." Tenten said with her head down.

All three friends gasped. They never thought Anko was that type of woman.

They looked at Tenten in disbelief and Tenten knew what they were thinking.

"It's true. She told me herself." Tenten said with a bitter smile.

"When are you moving Ten-chan?" Hinata asked.

"In three months."

"Well hey! We still have plenty of time before you got to go! Let's enjoy every minute of it!" Ino said trying to lighten up the mood.

Hinata was crying already. Sakura was starting to tear up. And Ino was trying really hard to hold back the tears. It was almost as if Tenten was leaving tomorrow.

"You guys don't be sad. Let's be happy until the time I must go. Ok?" Tenten was just tired of seeing her friends all torn up.

The three friends nodded, wiping their tears away.

"How about, we watch a movie?!" Sakura asked holding a couple movies in her hand.

"Yeah!" Ino answered.

The four friends sat down next to each other happily watching a movie and eating popcorn.

But on the inside, each of them is very sad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tenten couldn't sleep at all during the night.

She was too sad.

She sat up from her sleeping bag, stood up, and walked over to the window.

Tenten opened the window and let the cold air in.

"Ten-chan?" she heard a sleepy voice call her.

"Hina? What's wrong?" Tenten asked her friend.

"I couldn't sleep very well."

"That makes two of us." Tenten said.

"Ten-chan? What is it?"

"Hey, Hina, does Neji, like anyone?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason."

"Ten-chan? Do you still like Neji-niisan?"

"Wha?! No! Um...well, maybe…ok. Yeah, I do."

"That's ok Ten-chan." Hinata said giggling.

"But I know that you still like Naruto, am I right or am I wrong?"

"You're right." Hinata said blushing.

"Heh! I knew it! You can't fool me Hina!"

"Say, Ten-chan. Shouldn't we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The two friends walked over to their sleeping bags, got in and fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mm. What smells good?" Ino asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is almost ready!" Sakura said as she flipped the eggs.

"Hey forehead, I didn't know you cooked." Ino said smirking.

"Well, if you would actually pay attention to what people say or do, you would know, right Piggy?" Sakura said returning the smirk.

The two friends glared at each other.

"Ok, ok, I don't want another blood fight, let's enjoy breakfast in peace." Tenten said as she sat down at the table.

The four friends ate breakfast and waited outside for their rides.

"Sakura, thanks for everything." Tenten said as she started to walk home.

"Isn't Anko going to pick you up?" Sakura asked.

"Um, No, I don't think, besides, I'm fine walking. I need a little exercise anyways." Tenten said grinning.

"Um, ok. If you say so. Bye Ten!" Sakura said waving.

"Bye!" With that, Tenten was gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Anko! I'm home!" Tenten yelled as she closed the door.

Slience…

"Anko?!"

Just then Tenten heard someone coughing. She immediately ran to the bathroom where she found Anko throwing up.

Tenten sighed.

"You better get used to it, since you're pregnant now." Tenten said rolling her eyes.  
Tenten just walked out of the bathroom, and headed to her room.

_I'm so bored. What should I do? I know! I'll go to the park! _ Tenten headed straight to the door until someone called her name.

"Tenten!"

"What do you want Anko?"

"Did you tell your friends?"

"That's for me to know. Plus, why should you care?"

"Tenten! You better not have told them!"

"Bye Anko!"

Tenten dashed to the park.

She sat down on the bench and noticed that there was a little kid sitting next to her.

"Oh, hi! What's your name?" Tenten asked the kid.

Then that little kid turned and Tenten noticed something familiar. Her eyes…

"Are you a Hyuuga?" Tenten asked.

"Duh! Geez, people are even stupider these days." The girl rolled her eyes.

Tenten looked stunned. How could someone talk to her like that?

"Um, excuse me?''

"What?" the girl asked annoyed.

"What's your name?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Oh, um, would you happen to know someone name Neji Hyuuga?"

"Duh, he's my cousin. He's the one who brought me to the park."

"Oh! I know him! Do you know where he is?"

"He went to the bathroom, oh wait. He's coming back. See?"

Tenten noticed Neji walking over to them.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Tenten? What a weird name." Hanabi said.

"Hanabi-sama, manners." Neji said.

"Oh, um, I was just walking around. Then I met Hanabi and then you came." Tenten explained.

"Oh. Are you ok? Yesterday, you were acting…strange." Neji asked.

"Yeah, I really don't want to talk about that."

"You know you can tell me anything, we are best friends."

"Yeah, just best friends." Tenten said with disappointment.

Silence overcame until Tenten broke it.

"I got to go. See you later, Neji-kun."

Tenten froze. Did she just call him Neji-kun?

"Um, bye!" Tenten ran away. She would rather be anywhere but there.

Then she bumped into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" She yelled.

She looked up and saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"Oh. Um, hey guys! I was just having a little jog! That's all!"

"Tenten-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh I know! You're moving! I almost forgot! No wonder you're acting strange!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe."

"Troublesome."

_Who the hell told them that I was moving?! The only people I've told are Saki, Ino and Hina! Oh no. They didn't! _

"Ok, spill it. Who told you?!" Tenten asked.

"We might as well tell her, Ino told me." Shikamaru said.

"Sakura told me." Sasuke said.

"Hinata-chan told me!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh they are so dead!" Tenten yelled as she started to run off.

But before she could run any further, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Sasuke! Let me go!" Tenten yelled trying to break free.

"You can't tell them. Then they won't trust us anymore." Sasuke explained.

Tenten thought it over for a minute.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Ino yelled from behind.

Next to Ino was Hinata and Sakura.

Then everyone there tensed up.

"What is it guys?" Sakura asked.

But before they could answer, all three girls turned to look at Tenten and found out right away what the problem was.

"Oh" Ino started

"No." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, and all of you are gonna get your ass kicked!" Tenten yelled.

The guys were trying to stop Tenten while the girls tried to explain.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from.

"Anko?!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Yeah this chapter was pretty boring. But don't worry; the next chapter will be a lot more entertaining. **

**Please review!**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hey y'all! Yeah this the third chapter and I will not type anymore until I get more reviews! Sorry, I'm just mean that way. **

**Geez, school has just gotten in the way lately. Anyways enjoy this chapter because I am not updating anymore until I see those reviews! **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tenten's POV.**

"Anko?!"

"What the hell is going on here?! Tenten?! Would you mind explaining?!" She yelled, spitting in my face.

I wiped the visible spit that was on my cheek.

"Uh, well…uh…um…you see…uh…everyone sorta know that….um…we're…moving." I whispered that last part. I was terrified! You do not want Anko angry, because when there's an angry Anko, you better run and run fast, she will catch up to you.

"Run…" I whispered. Geez, my friends are idiots. Don't they understand that we're in deep shit right now?!

Anko was glaring down at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dying a slow and painful death.

"Run." I said a little bit louder. Geez, why did god have to make my friends so freaking deaf?

"Run!" I finally yelled. I started to run and my friends were behind me.

"Tenten! Why are we running!?" Ino asked as she caught up to me.

"Look behind you! You'll find out why!" I yelled back to her. She turned around and regretted it.

"Run faster!!" Ino yelled.

I spotted a nearby bush.

"Everyone! Follow me!"

I jumped inside the bush and everyone else did the same.

Everyone was huffing and gasping. It was weird how everyone could fit in such a tiny bush.

"Ow! Who kicked me?!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!!" Naruto apologized.

"Shush!" Geez. I saw Anko walking towards us.

"Tenten, come on out. I know that you guys are hiding in that bush." She said.

Damn it. Okay, calm down. Breath in, Breath out. You can do this Tenten!

I gave myself a little push and walked toward Anko.

"Tenten, why did you tell everyone else here, that we are moving?" Anko asked. She had her eyes tied shut. I could tell she was holding in a scream.

"Um…well…I…don't…know…" I said with a small smile.

She glared at me before she turned around and said: "Let's go, we're going home."

I didn't even look at my friends. I just walked behind Anko with my head down and my eyes closed.

I can't wait to meet my death.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Anko opened the door and lead me inside. I was scared. I hate it when I fight with people. I start shaking and I can't breathe. I have been in many fights before. But usually they are all physical fights, I don't like fights where people scream and yell at each other. Because someday, that person might regret what they say…I know I did…

I sighed, waiting for the screams to begin…

"Tenten, I just wanted to ask you this…" Anko started.

Let the face spitting begin…

"Why did you tell your friends when I specifically told you not to?!!" She yelled, spitting in my face.

"Say it, don't spray it." I said quietly, wiping my face.

Anko turned red with anger.

"Geez, I needed to tell someone. I mean, when you tell a person to do something, they do it anyways. I mean, it's not a big deal anyways. I would've told them without you telling me not to." I said explaining like a know-it-all.

"Tenten, I really meant it when I said, 'you can't tell anyone!' and you didn't listen to me! You disobeyed me as a guardian! I am so disappointed in you Tenten!" Anko spat.

I tried so hard to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

"What about you?! Getting yourself pregnant like that! I'm disappointed in you too! It's all your fault that we're in this mess!" I yelled back. I was confused. But I knew I was shaking. I knew I was crying. But, it's so hard for me not to.

"I am ashamed at myself for this Tenten, really I am. But what's done is done. And we need to move."

"I hate you Anko. You ruined my life! You ruined your husband's life and now you want to ruin mine! Whenever someone else is happy and you're not, you have to make that same person suffer along with you!" I yelled.

I knew what I said was going to hurt Anko. But something was telling me that this was true.

"And you're going to make your baby suffer along with the rest of us!"

SLAP!

I felt something hard hit my face and noticed that Anko slapped me.

I touched my cheek and I winced. It hurt, but what hurt the most was that Anko slapped me. She would never do that. My eyes were filled with tears, I was still shaking, and I knew I couldn't breathe.

"I hate you." I said finally. Running up to my room, I slammed the door and fell to my knees.

I started sobbing uncontrollably. Where did I go wrong? What did I do to deserve this?

I needed to get out, run away from all the pain and all the sadness. I wiped my tears and grabbed my sweater from the chair beside my bed. I opened the window and looked out. I saw clouds forming. It's probably going to sprinkle. I stuck out my leg and set my foot on the tree beside my window. Before I knew it, I was running down the street.

I kept running, for some reason I couldn't stop, but I needed to find a place to let my anger and confusion out.

I stopped and looked at a huge house (mansion) and saw a little forest near it. I walked into the forest and randomly started punching a tree. It felt good, but my knuckles were bleeding.

"Tenten?" A familiar voice called out to me.

I stopped and turned around fast.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" I asked hiding my knuckles behind my back.

"I live here, but more importantly, what are you doing here?"

"You live in this forest?! Wow! That's so cool!"

"I mean, this is Hyuuga property. The house next to where we are is where I live."

"Oh…"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Oh, I just needed to vent somewhere and I found this place and I didn't know this was Hyuuga property, so if I did know I would totally not come here, but anyways, don't worry about me I was just leaving unless you need me for something, wait a sec, what are you doing here? I mean, you could be on a walk but do you really need me for something? Wait. May-"

"Tenten. It's alright, I don't need you for anything, and yes, I was taking a walk."

Damn it. I also start rambling on and on when I'm nervous. That's one of the things I hate about myself.

"Um…I should go." I said quickly and started to walk away fast. Then I felt someone grab my wrist. I winced at the pain in my knuckles.

"We should treat those knuckles before you go."

"Um, no, really, it's fine. It's nothing. Just a few scratches, that's all." I bit my lip.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, come on." He tugged at my wrist and I followed.

I just realized…Neji is holding my hand…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I flinched while Neji was bandaging my hands.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Neji asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been crying…"

"Oh…um…it's nothing…" I said, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Tenten, it is something. You can tell me, we're best friends."

"Really Neji, it doesn't matter anymore." I felt tears wanting to come, but I forced myself not to let them fall.

"Tenten, is everything alright? You're acting…well...un-Tenten like."

Gee, Thank you Neji, for noticing, hear the sarcasm?

"Um…"

"Is it about you moving?"

I nodded.

"Look, I can't really understand what you're going through, but I can help, ok?" He looked at me with the smallest of smiles, but I could still tell it was a smile.

I glanced back at him with a smile too, wiping the tears I didn't realize I had.

I looked down, ashamed to be crying in front of Neji. Just then I felt someone gently hold my chin up, I looked up and found Neji, holding up his hand and wiping my tears. I didn't notice I was staring, until his eyes met mine. I also didn't notice how close we were.

I wanted to hide the blush that crept on my face, but no luck. I love Neji. But I'm not so sure if he loves me. I don't think he does though, he only sees me as a 'friend'. I wish he could see me as something much more.

"Neji, I have a question to ask you."

"Mm? And that question would be?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Huh? Um…I see you as a very good friend, a friend who I can trust and rely on."

Wrong answer Mr. Hyuuga.

"O-oh. Then I should leave now." I quickly stood up and muttered a quick 'thanks' before I took off running.

"Tenten!"

I didn't even bother to look back. All I knew is that my feelings for Neji will never reach him. So I should just give up on him.

"Tenten! Look out!" I heard Neji shout at me.

I stopped and saw a car speeding at me.

"Tenten!"

"Aaaaah!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**There ya go. I tried my hardest on this chapter; I do hope to see more reviews. Sorry, but lately I have be feeling unmotivated. Yeah, anyways, review please!**

**=D**

**-Tenten2295**


End file.
